


Thanksgiving

by chimaeracabra



Category: Bucky - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra
Summary: Bucky and his wife host Thanksgiving at their place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets Aren't for Keeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799851) by [chimaeracabra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra). 



> I was reading the Steve/OFC story I wrote a year ago, and it gave me so many feelings all over again. I miss writing that story. This is just an extension from that.

            " _Bucky_ , I have to finish this roast before everyone gets here," Cherise grumbles, pulling his hands off her waist where he has lifted her entire skirt up and started groping her.

            "Then you should just _let me finish_ so you can get to cooking," he states in a lewd tone that makes her a bit wet. He inhales sharply through gritted teeth, pulling her waist and shoving her rear into his groin, where she can't ignore his excitement.

            "I don't mean to sound sexist, but it really turns me on watching you cook all this food in here," he explains into her ear. Finally, she sighs and drops the wooden spoons she had been using to toss an arugula salad. She grips the granite countertop.

            "The kids are—"

            "Still sleeping," Bucky reassures her. Cherise pictures their daughter asleep in her bed, little James Rogers in the top bunk.

            "Steve and Nat are gonna be here—"

            "In _an hour_ —Jesus, Reese, you know I don't need that long," he says, and now he really does sound frustrated for real.

            "You're ridiculous," Cherise states, smiling nonetheless.

            "I meant, you _know_ it doesn't take me a full hour to give you a handful of orgasms."

At that, Cherise turns around. Bucky picks her up and sits her on the empty counter so fast, she gasps, unable to tell up from down for a few seconds. Bucky begins biting Cherise's neck a little bit more aggressively than she's used to. She groans, cupping his bare chest, thankful that she hasn't yet opened the kitchen curtains. The air is warm from the oven, and Cherise doesn't even shiver as Bucky lifts her blouse. His eyes are like dinner plates with excitement. Sex with him hasn't gotten old. He fumbles with  her bra for a second before taking it off and moving in to suckle a breast. She moans, pushing her hands through his hair repeatedly, praying that neither Christina, nor her cousin James will walk down the stairs early. Bucky pauses to pull his boxers down.

            "Know what I'm thankful for?" he asks, keeping his gaze locked on Cherise's as he throws the article of clothing aside.

            "What?" she asks seductively, placing her hands on the cold counter and watching his chest heave with anticipation. There's something utterly animalistic in the way that he lunges for her and grabs her buttock, clenching it tight enough to make her yelp. He pulls her towards the edge of the counter, holding her legs open and landing himself directly inside her. Cherise yelps, and his hand clasps over her mouth half-playfully. He groans, smiling, shushing her.

            "This tight pussy," he growls, cramming himself as far in as is possible, holding her perfect butt in his hands so that she's no longer sitting atop the cold counter. Cherise laughs once, gripping his brawny shoulders.

            "You can't say that at the table," she pants. It wasn't long after their daughter that the sex continued as strong as it had when they first got married. It never stopped feeling electric when Bucky would touch her. He has her at a good angle, and it's only a matter of seconds before she turns to gel in his grip, groaning, biting her tongue to keep from making too much noise. By the time he finally loses his erection, there's a small puddle at his feet. Bucky had only just cleaned that floor the night before, but he eyes the puddle with satisfaction rather than contempt that Cherise tells him to clean it up while she goes to change her clothes. He hadn't been able to help it. He'd just woken up to the most delightful aromas coming from the kitchen, finding his wife nowhere next to him in their bed.

            Seeing her breeze around the kitchen chopping things and setting the timer reminded him of when he first fell for her, when she was still married to Steve. After finishing with the mop, Bucky dawns a pair of disposable latex gloves and scrubs the counter with Lysol where Cherise had been sitting moments prior. As he cleans in his flannel pajama pants, he can't help smiling to himself, developing a semi at the thought of Cherise telling him to let her finish cooking.

            "Uncle Bucky?" the tired voice of Steve's son knocks Bucky from his thoughts. His gaze lands in the doorway where a striking copy of Steve stands blinking into the kitchen.

            "Hey, man," Bucky states cheerfully.

            "Why are you up? It's still pretty early."

            "I woke up and was too excited for today to go back to sleep," James explains, taking a few bare steps into the kitchen.

            "And also, because I wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving," James explains, rubbing his eye tiredly.

            "Aw, thanks, buddy. But I think you should have stayed sleeping a bit longer. You were up late last night by the time your parents dropped you off."

Natasha and Steve had an unexpected little emergency mission on Thanksgiving eve, promising they'd try to be back before dinner was over the following day. James grins sleepily.

            "I wanted to help cook and set the table," he says, still sounding like he's hours away from a good night's sleep. Bucky throws away the sponge he was cleaning with and stores the Lysol under the cabinet before removing his gloves and walking over to pick the boy up.

            "You're _our_ guest, James. Don't worry about it, okay? Just relax and try to have some fun. Your mom and dad are going to be over soon, along with uncle Sam, Sharon, your cousins…" Bucky carries James into the den and sits him on the couch. The boy stares half awake at the TV.

            "Here, watch some cartoons and snooze while auntie Reese and I finish getting everything ready." James nods and shifts to lie down on his side. Bucky unfolds a throw blanket on the couch and drapes it over the kid.

            "Atta boy," Bucky states, walking out of the den after turning the channel to something kid friendly. Bucky laughs to himself, pausing at the stairwell to find that Cherise has changed into a dark blue dress. She wags her finger at him.

            "I'm serious— _let_ me finish," she says warningly. Bucky grins and shrugs and she stops halfway down the stairs, eying him cautiously.

            "Oh, come on. You can't stay away from me all day. And you won’t be able to escape me tonight when everyone's gone," he says, grinning. Cherise blushes madly for a moment before starting past him, slapping him in the chest.

            "Get dressed," she states.

            "Yes, ma'am."

Bucky makes his way up the stairs, pausing at Christina's room. He walks in quietly to find that James's slippers are still at the little ladder leading up to the top bunk; the kid was always eager to help, even when he wasn't expected to. He was just like Steve in every way possible. Sometimes it gave Bucky chills. He stops to kneel at the bottom bunk, where Christina is fast asleep. Her cherubic face still makes him melt. She and her mother were his whole world. Bucky finds himself glad that he and Cherise never gave up trying to have her, and glad that they agreed to host Thanksgiving in their home with all the people they loved. A few years ago, Bucky would never have believed this little girl to be possible.

            He reaches gingerly to touch her cheek. She's just barely a toddler, developing at the speed of light before his eyes every day. Bucky can't get over how beautiful the child is, knowing he will continue to be the most protective of her when she becomes a young woman. He kisses her forehead, whispering to her in her dreams that he will always be there for her, always protect her. He knows what he'll say he's thankful for at the table come dinner.

            Bucky holds back a laugh, surprised that James managed to get down out of bed without waking her. Christina was frequently a light sleeper, but even at his size, Bucky knew how to move just to keep her on the brink of sleep. He imagines how tiny she was in his arms just two years ago as he eyes the sleeping form beneath the dark blue quilt. Slowly, he makes his way out of the room to let her keep dreaming.

 

            "Apple pie?!" Sam asks excitedly as Cherise carries it into the dining room and sets it on the table.

            "Seriously?" Steve asks, excusing himself after a burp, "You had almost an _entire_ turkey, and all you can think about is pie."

            "Rogers, I don't know if you've ever actually _tried_ one of Cherise's apple pies before," Sam states half-jokingly, "But…" Steve laughs, and nearby at the kid's table, Sam and Sharon's son is already getting up to start asking for cookies.

            "If you finished your turkey," Sharon states, pushing a hand through his thick curls. Bucky looks around the table contently. A little tug at his sleeve causes him to look down. He finds himself staring into his own eyes as Christina reaches up to him.

            "Aw, honey, why don't you go sit with James and your friends? This is the adult table," Bucky explains calmly, leaning down so that she can hear him over Steve's uproarious laugh.

            " _UUUUUPPP_!" She screams impatiently. Bucky closes one eye and winces a second before laughing and picking her up. Steve had calmed down to look and see where the noise was coming from.

            "Alright—alright," Bucky explains, bouncing her on his lap a moment. As Cherise passes him by, she runs a hand over the nape of his neck. His heart jumps.

            "You're such a _daddy's girl_ ," Steve teases, leaning over his empty plate to make eye contact with Christina. She eyes the Captain for a second before reaching for Bucky's plastic cup of beer and tipping  it to her mouth.

            "No," he states firmly, pulling it away from her and managing to spill some on his shirt. He sighs.

            "Stina," he says, shaking his head. She begins to whine that he wouldn't let her have her way.

            "I want to be adult!" She explains, slamming one small fist into Bucky's chest.

            "You're too young, little lady," Steve explains, smiling. Natasha turns around with a plate of apple pie, which Sam snags before she has a chance to resume her seat.

            "Really?" She says, fighting a smile, "Guess I _am_ serving everyone," she shrugs, continuing to mete out the pie onto small plates. Sharon digs her fork into Sam's pie before he can even taste it.

            "Come on," he says with disappointment. Sharon cocks a brow and rubs her enormous belly.

            "Oh, deal with it," Natasha grins, placing another plate in front of Sam, "She's eating for two— _again_." Bucky laughs. This is Sam and Sharon's _third_ kid, and it didn't seem like they were slowing down any time soon.

            "And _that's_ what you get for stealing my slice," Natasha adds.

            "Damn, that pie _is_ famous," Steve admits, watching Sam devour his piece.

            "And you're _just now noticing_?!" Sam asks with his mouth full.

            "No, but I always preferred Reese's steaks. That woman can cook a _steak_ ," he explains, watching her breeze back into the dining room with a plate of home-baked cupcakes.

            "Buck—watch your daughter," Steve blurts out. Bucky's eyes widen when he finds that Christina has managed to grab his cup of beer again and tilt it to her little mouth. A horrid expression graces her face and she spits Bud Light across the table, just missing Maria's plate by an inch. Agent hill leans over and stares down the table. Cherise drops the cupcakes on the counter and rushes to pull the cup away from Christina. James walks up to the table, watching the chaos unfold, seeming to be the only well-behaved child under the roof, aside from Barton's kids. He stands beside Steve and looks on at his little cousin as Bucky and Cherise reprimand her. Bucky is busy telling her to keep spitting into his empty plate, and she's flailing her little hands with disgust from the taste in her mouth.

            "I told you to sit with your cousins, Stina," Cherise says with mild frustration, administering a fresh water bottle to the girl. Bucky and Cherise disappear up the stairs with their daughter, waiting for her to throw up.

            "What's up?" Steve asks, rubbing James's back. The boy sighs, "Can I have some cookies, now?"

            "Of course," he states, kissing his son atop the head. Steve pauses at the bureau where Natasha is still rationing out the sweets. He cocks a brow knowingly.

            "She is a _handful_ ," Natasha whispers, "So glad we rarely babysit her."

Steve holds in a laugh. James, having just turned seven, appears to be tired of sitting with his younger cousin, and he was too young to really fit in with Barton's kids.

            Bucky sighs, holding Christina up at the sink while Cherise helps to brush her teeth. The girl is whining, still disgusted by the taste of alcohol.

            "You can't go drinking things if you don't know what they are, Stina," Bucky explains for the third time. With her mouth full of toothpaste, Christina shouts, "Want to be adult!"

            "Stina, stop talking before you _choke_!" Cherise has had just about enough, and Bucky can tell.

            "Hey, easy," he says to Cherise calmly. Christina bites on the toothbrush and refuses to open her mouth.

            "Christina…open your mouth right now," Cherise demands. Bucky can feel her losing her cool with every passing second. Christina kicks the sink hard with the bottom of her shoe.

            "Christina," Cherise just about screams.

            "Alright, that's enough," Bucky states calmly, blaming himself. He should have just been paying better attention to her. She could have grabbed the carving knife, and their little accident would have been much worse.

            "I can't. I can't right now," Cherise states, throwing her hands up and starting out of the room. Bucky pulls Christina away from the sink so that she can no longer kick it, and places her on the closed toilet. He kneels at her height, trying not to laugh at how cute she looks with her small arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed in defiance.

            "Stina, baby girl, I need you to let go of that toothbrush now. Okay?"

Gradually, Christina opens her mouth, allowing Bucky to help her rinse it.

            "Why you wanna grow up so fast, doll?" he asks, wiping her mouth dry with her pink towel.

            "I want to be adult," Christina complains again.

            "But why? There's got to be a reason? You're only three and a half years old. There's no need for you to grow up real fast just yet," Bucky explains. Christina starts to cry.

            "Mommy was mean," she says.

            "Oh, honey, she's just been real busy all day. She wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. Her mind's all over the place with Thanksgiving, all the guests."

Bucky consoles Christina, picking her up and carrying her out of the bathroom.

            "You can sit with me, okay? Just as long as you don't try and drink things without asking, okay?"

            "…Okay, daddy," she says, wiping her eyes.

            "Uncle Steve said I was daddy's girl," Christina pouts. Bucky laughs.

            "Believe me, that's a _good_ thing," he says, kissing her cheek. She calms down, even more so when he picks the largest red velvet cupcake and lets her eat it while sitting in his lap at the table. Steve is in the corner rubbing Cherise's shoulder, clearly talking about the handful Christina has become since she started talking and walking. Bucky sighs, looking around the room. Barton and Natasha are teaching James how to throw darts, something he realizes is a lot more dangerous than he would allow Christina to do. But James is a different kind of kid, more mature for his age. Nonetheless, Bucky turns sideways a little bit more, praying that Christina won't see her big cousin and beg to take part in the little game.

            "Hi, there."

Wanda seems to get the hint and plants herself in front of Christina, immediately conjuring little stars and bunnies that make the girl smile. Bucky looks up at the young woman, her eyes red and glowing. Christina nearly drops her red velvet cupcake, watching in awe. Bucky grins.

            "Thank you," he says.

            "It's my pleasure," Wanda grins.

            Everyone seems to be perfect where they are. A heavy sensation meets Bucky's chest, and he glances down at Christina who has rested her head there, getting Bucky's blue button-down shirt covered in red crumbs. He doesn't even mind, and only smiles down at her. Thankful.


End file.
